Forget
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: Robin's POV of being the only one without powers in the Titans.


_**Forget**_

**A Robin POV.**

**For some reason I'm in a Robin mood lately. All my recent stories are Robin...**

**Hey, he's an awesome character who I am totally in love with.**

**Is it weird to have a crush on a cartoon?**

* * *

><p>Sometimes I can just forget.<p>

I forget that Raven's not just a gothic girl.

That Beast Boy's not just wearing face-paint.

That Cyborg actually needs to charge himself up.

That Starfire's birthplace is further away then just the next city.

I don't know.

I mean, the looks are something you get used to. After a while it's just how they look like, and you forget not many others look like that.

The powers – well, they're also something I got used to.

You'd think you wouldn't, but seeing Cyborg lift cars or Raven hovering isn't something that I'd take so much as a second glance at. Starfire's in the air more than on the ground, and any manner of green animals can be found in Titans Tower.

I've somehow gotten used to it.

It didn't happen overnight, but it was a month at the absolute _most_ before every single thing that's different was all but overlooked for me.

There are times, of course, that I remember.

Like when Cyborg was yelling that he wasn't able to go past his limits. Or when Beast Boy's animalistic instincts were exploding. On Starfire's planet I could understand how Star seemed to be confused on our culture, cause I sure couldn't understand much of hers. And the less said on the time when we met Raven's dad, the better.

But, well, there are times when I completely forget that they're not normal. At least not what counts as normal here.

And it happens so much more often that I forget I _am_.

Okay. I'm not normal either. But I'm one hundred percent human, and have never been anything else.

You know, not counting that one time I was a monkey.

But the fact is, I don't have powers. I can't do the things that the others can do.

I can't fly. I can't throw cars. I can't shoot anything except for my gadgets. I don't have built in weapons.

I suppose you could, in a way, say that I built my own weapons in. I trained until my feet bled and my hands were bruised so that I could defend myself and others. I practised and practised with weapons until I knew I'd survive.

Sometimes I can feel like I'm invulnerable. Like nothing will ever hurt me.

Pretty normal feeling for a teenage boy, I guess.

But I've been attacked by everything from a megalomaniac evil genius who wanted me for an apprentice, to a couch potato who made t.v. shows come to life. Then there were some of the stranger things, like the living puppet who put Cyborg, Beast Boy and my life force inside puppets.

I've fought freaking evil _pie_. You _can't_ get any more weird then that.

And through it all I've never been really hurt.

Mentally I've been torn to pieces and then built back up slowly. I've been betrayed, attacked, insulted, hurt and ashamed. I've been forced to attack my closest friends, I've been betrayed by a teammate, and I've seen my whole world turn to fire and ash. Sometimes I wish that I _would _die so that all the emotional abuse would stop.

But physically I somehow walk through it with barely a scratch.

I don't know how I manage to do it sometimes. I run through a building with tasers and electic bolts flashing and I duck each one. A gigantic genetically modified man with super-strength tries to crush me and I manage to jump onto his back and arrest him.

And we always win.

I know how the others win. I've seen them do amazing things. But I'm always up against some villain with powers, and yet I win. The teenage boy with no powers at all manages to fight and win against those with super-stretch, shapeshifting, telepathy, teleportation... practically every villain I fight has powers.

Well, not always. Slade doesn't have any powers, as far as I know.

That might be what scares me so much about him. He manages to do so much – to fight so well, to come up with such cruel plans, to be so relentless – and yet under it all we're both human.

Come to think of it, that might be one of the reasons he wanted me for his apprentice. Maybe he saw similarities in us…

NO, NO NO! BAD THOUGHT! I am _nothing_ like Slade. He's cruel, and vicious and sadistic and pure evil. He doesn't care about other people and just wants to get his own way. The only similarity we have is that we're both somehow managing to survive impossible odds.

Although I doubt that _I'd_ be able to survive falling into a pit of lava. If the price was what Slade had to pay, I wouldn't want to either.

But _I_ care about my friends. I'd do anything to keep them safe.

Although they tend to be able to keep themselves safe. In fact, more often then not they have to keep me safe.

There was that time that I broke my arm. Tackling me wasn't necessary, but I can't blame them for thinking it was.

But mainly they save me in other ways.

Like I run fast and jump off buildings all the time lately. I'll just jump off a roof, and hope that someone'll catch me.

_That's_ a sign that you trust your friends. Forget just falling backwards off a table, I jump off a sky-scraper towards whatever lamo's destroying the city and hope I don't go splat.

I haven't yet, so my trust obviously has a good reason.

Then once we save the city and drop them off at the station, then we'll go out for pizza or get a movie.

Normal kids do that after school. We do it after battles.

But we do do it. Just like everyone else our age.

We'll hang out, talk, play some games, talk about homework (AKA strategy) and stupid teachers (or psychopaths to destroy the city) just like regular kids.

We do so many regular things and react in the same way most teenagers would to regular situations. Maybe it's not that weird that I forget that we're not considered normal by most people.

After all, I'm only human.


End file.
